


The Sectaranza Smut Collection - Volume 2019

by Wallagen



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Inconsistant Characterization, Smut, Steamy, aw shit here we go again, intimate, mostly no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallagen/pseuds/Wallagen
Summary: Different short oneshots that features the bedbugs bonking in many different scenarios.
Relationships: Queen Sectonia & Taranza (Kirby), Queen Sectonia/Taranza (Kirby)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Short & Intimate

**Author's Note:**

> What's up cretins, its me, back at it again for your yearly dose of what you all deserve. More explicit content for the best pair, don't @ me. Throughout 2019 I wrote a fair amount of these horny ass oneshots, but I never considered them big or good enough to post separately. So instead, I figured I'd post all of them in one collection. 
> 
> Please note that there's virtually no connection between any of these oneshots, so treat them as separate, individual stories. They also all vary a lot when it comes to characterization and length. 
> 
> Without further ado; here's the first of a like five oneshots. This one's pretty short,

Sliding a pair of hands down her slender physique, he continued planting small pecks on her neck. 

"How should I... touch you?" He asked.

She sighed, relaxing in his embrace. She knew it would be a bold move, but felt a little initiative couldn't hurt. Slowly, she took hold of another pair of his hands and guided them upwards to plant them on her considerable bust. 

It was no secret that Sectonia was well endowned. Back in their days of royalty, suitors of high nobility would always be denied a chance to pursue courtship. She had no interest or time to spare for anyone but herself and her kingdom. She had admittedly enjoyed this image that had spawned from her conceited act,  
a true goddess given form on a golden throne. Attractive, busty and completely untouchable. Now, she was entirely ready to surrender her body to her newfound lover. Taken aback from her earlier stunt, Taranza knew that there was no space for fluster here, and started carefully fondling her voluptuous curves. She quivered a tad, letting a stiffled moan escape her lips. Nuzzling her cheek against his, she let him explore her further. She, the succulent, forbidden fruit, now ripe and ready for him to sink his teeth into.

So he did.


	2. Having dinner together

Sectonia always made sure to twirl the wine around a little before taking a dignified sip. "Passable." She commented. The bottle had been produced merely 7 years ago, noticable in its somewhat droll taste. But she didn't mind. With a refreshed exhale, she picked up her pair of silverware with the grace and precision of a true noblewoman, then proceeded to carefully cut a bite of carambola calamari with her cutlery. "Not bad." The food from the seas of the lowerworld always managed to surprise her, with how many of these tasty seacreatures existed. She would have to extend her gratitude to her personal cook later. Currently, he was busy having his own meal.

"And how about you, my little servant?~ are you enjoying your meal?~"

Looking down, Sectonia's satisfied gaze was met with the sight of her personal butler, positivly lapping up his dinner. Squished between her strong, voluptuous thighs, Taranza was finally putting his mouth to good use by eating out his Queen underneath the long, Royal dinner table. A quick sigh and a moan from his occupied mouth communicated a satisfying response to Sectonia. She smirked, then bit her lip. She had to admit, her right-hand man was _very good_ at pleasuring her. So much so that she had started to slowly buck her hips towards his unrelenting licking, pushing back against his tongue. He dove a little deeper into her, drawing a moan from her mouth. 

"Mmmmhhmm~~ Good boy~"

Rewarding him with a dignified headpat, subsequently followed by pulling his hair a little, Sectonia could feel it building up in her, ready to strike and overwhelm her with ecstasy and satisfaction. Finally, after enjoying getting ate for a few more minutes, climax hit her, hard. Taranza, finished with his job, backed a little off for a breath of fresh air, only to immediately have his head be pulled back into her dripping lower lips. Crushing his head with her thighs, she even grabbed his horn, with a firm, strong grip that easily conveyed their relationship has master and servant.

"My my, my dear~... It seems you've forgotten your _manners._ Were you never told..." She tightened her legs even further, much to the surprise of her cute servant. "...To swallow... your food?" She let him finish his little cleaning duty, then lifted him up by the horns, slamming him onto the table. Leaning in, she then whispered into Taranza's ears; 

"Listen closely. You are to come to my room in forty minutes. You must then take your shaft and drive it as far down my throat as you possibly can~" 

He shuddered, nodding obediently. Satisfied, she kissed his cheek, then parted with him. "Don't keep waiting, dear~" She said over her shoulder. "You know I hate waiting for my dessert."


	3. Obsession of the heart

Taranza felt fuzzy. Not unusual, given he had a blanket over him, but what was unusual was how tired he was feeling. Was it really morning already? It didn't feel like much time had passed since he retired to bed, and yet, his consciousness had awoken him. The warmth that engulfed him did feel familiar to the rising sun, but his eyes did not feel provoked to open by sunlight. For some reason, he also felt a little cramped. He tried moving around, but found himself somewhat restrained. Groggily, he opened his thistle eyes and ended up staring into the deep, purple ones that gazed at him.

"Good evening, dearest~"

Taranza's eyes sprung open, as blood rushed to his face. Lying on top of him and under his blanket was the slender, yet voluptuous frame of his Majesty, Queen Sectonia, smiling at him with quite the tender expression. Flustered beyond belief, he struggled to form a sentence.

"Y-y-your Majesty, I-... Why are you-" His Queen shut him up by placing a finger on his lips and quietly shushing him. 

"Don't worry yourself about that, my sweet servant~" Her finger slowly moved itself down his face and then his throat, eventually reaching further down to stroke his chest. As she started tracing circles on it, she looked down on it, surprisingly impressed at his form.

"My my, so lean~ How come you have kept this figure hidden from me?~" He shut his eyes, too embarassed to look at his Queen. His heart was racing, something she was delighted to notice. He was simply too adorable.

"I.. I had no reason to show it off. I-It's only to serve you, of c-course. If i need to... p-protect you." 

"How sweet... not to mention chivalrous~" She had suddenly thrown his blanket off them both, crawling forwards to get closer to him. The feeling of her warm legs brushing against his caused him to shudder, much to Sectonia's delight.

"Look at you..." She lowered herself, pressing further up against him and clasping his face in her soft hands. "High status, intelligent, good looking... It's a wonder noone's bethroed to you yet..." Her smile turned coy, surprising the flustered servant. Where was all this assertion coming from?

"Do you know why there's never been anyone that have attempted to court you?~" She whispered, gently stroking his cheeks. "It's because... As my caretaker and personal assistant, all requests must pass through me~" She giggled in an amused tone. He felt her legs wrap around his left. His face felt even warmer when he realized just how aroused he was getting. "And I have denied every last one of them from talking to you. Because..." Her grip on his face suddenly roughened as she pushed herself further still up against him, their noses now brushing against each other's as her wide, obsessed eyes bore into his. 

"You are mine, Taranza... Mine alone. And once I've amassed enough power, I will appoint you as my prince-consort and marry you... Then I won't need to sneak around in the dead of night to share bed with you~" She let go of him and let his head fall back on the pillows again. 

"But I'm growing impatient~ Thusly, I cannot stop thinking about you... and I~" She mewled, pushing her hands down on his chest as she sat on his lap. One of the straps of her thin, light blue night dress had suddenly loosened itself, hanging off the side of her arm and exposing much of her upper body to him. Acutely aware of this, she pressed her arms towards each other and squished her massive bust together so that it almost spilled out. She bit her lip as she savored the look of fluster and captivation in his eyes, as well as the feeling of his stiffness pressing against her crotch.

"I've entertained many fantasies about the two of us as of late,,, would you like me to indulge you in some of them?~"

Sectonia started to rhythmically buck her hips, grinding against the growing tent in his boxers. Her nightdress had started to unravel, revealing parts of her curves. Her eyes glowed with a crazed mixture of lust and hunger. 

"I've dreamt of you worshipping my perfect body with your touch, feeling up every inch of my curves while you whisper your hidden feelings and desires in my ear~" She sighed, slightly digging her nails into his pecks. Taranza gasped, partly out of surprise, partly out of pleasure from her pressing against his hard-on, that pushed against the fabric of his right boxers. Sectonia shuddered, leaning backwards as she stiffled a moan. She took hold of the remaining strap and slid it down her arm, leaving nothing to prevent her dress from slowly peeling off.

"I've thought about putting your head between my thighs whilst I'm dining and letting you lap up your own meal~"

Taranza could not help but stare as the dress slid further down her moving body, gradually revealing more and more of her cleavage, until, finally, her enormous, bare breasts fully exposed themselves to him. Satisfied with his reaction, she straightened her back and pushed her chest out, gladly showing off her size to her soon-to-be lover.

"I've pleasured myself greatly to the thought of you bending me over the bed, ripping off my clothes and viciously _defiling_ me from behind, filling me up to the brim with every last drop of your warm seed and impregnating me~~" 

She rose herself slightly, before moving hips back a little. She then sat down on his legs, positioning herself right infront of his crotch. Taking hold of the night dress, she moved it slightly to the side, giving Taranza a little peak between her legs. His eyes widened, she wasn't wearing anything under it. Her hands traversed downwards, gripping the edge of his boxers. She moaned in somewhat of a whiny tone. She wanted to see it. 

"But the scenario I've looked forward to the most..." The boxers were slowly pulled down, finally revealing his hardened member. She sighed, reveling at the sight of it. "...Is this day, when I finally mount your cock and make you mine, my love~" Gently, she climbed up his body again, this time rubbing her bare sex against it. Mewling at the sensation and the increasing need to have him inside her, she fell upon him, her messy hair partially covering her frenzied eyes as she stared him down, her face inches away from his panting one.

"Be mine, Taranza, as I am yours!~ Take me, my love, I need you in me now more than ever.~"   
Slowly, she started sliding down again until she felt his tip press against her lower lips. For a brief moment, they were motionless, lost in each other's visage. Then, Sectonia pushed herself further down on it, gasping as she felt its size push inside her. She smiled at him, heavily breathing. Whatever compelled him to do it, he wasn't sure, but Taranza suddenly wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her into a deep, wet kiss. Initially taken by surprise, she started kissing back, slowly gyrating her hips. The slower movements started to pick up in pace, prompting Taranza to move his hands down her sides and holding on to her hips. His touch made her break the kiss and loudly moan, Sectonia not ashamed to let her voice loose into his ear. She started properly raising her hips, feeling his cock almost slide out of her before roughly descending again, quivering at how his length filled her out. As she continued doing this, Taranza picked up on her rhythm and started thrusting it inside himself. Caught off-guard by his sudden initiative, she was overcome by pleasure and lost her balance, collapsing on top of him and leaving her defenseless against his rough pounding.

"Yes! H-harder!" She whimpered. "Overwhelm me, f-fuck me!~" She cried out in ecstacy. For every buck of his hips, she felt him slam further and further into her, nearing her climax. With her last remaining strength, she tried matching his tempo with her own bounces, filling the room with the sounds of wet, sloppy sex. Her breathing grew more and more uneven, as she felt his thrusts push her further and further and further towards her peak, until, finally, she went over the edge, loudly gasping as her climax washed over her. Unable to keep herself balanced, she collapsed on top of him once more, heavily panting. Taranza froze, suddenly concerned for her.

"S-Sectonia! Are you okay?"

"...Why did you... stop?" She asked between breaths. Flabbergasted, Taranza could only watch with anticipation as she pushed herself off the bed and kneeled in front of it.   
"You need... to finish too..." She gestured him to turn to her. "Come here, let me... repay you... for all you've done for me."~

Moving his legs off the edge of the bed, Taranza sat in silence as she closed in on his length. With a gentle hand, she grabbed the base of his throbbing shaft and put her mouth close to the tip. Then she gave it a small lick. He gasped, struggling to keep his moans at bay. Truth be told, she always wanted to suck him off. Take him aside into some random castle corridor, fall to her knees in her elaborate dress, pull down his pants and take the whole thing in her mouth. Now that she was actually licking it, she realized how much of a challenge that might be. But his surprising size wasn't going to stop her. Pushing her lips against it, she started bringing more and more of it past them, until she fit the entire head inside her mouth. Then she started bobbing, pushing more and more of his cock down her tight throat. Taranza was gripping the side of the bed, slowly bucking his hips against her movements. After shoving the entire down and nearly chocking on it, Sectonia could finally feel it pulsate with a despiration to finish. Shooting her lover a begging look, she started sucking him off faster and faster. The young man couldn't handle it, finally finishing inside her mouth and shooting ropes and ropes of thick, warm, sticky cum down her thirsty throat. Pulling herself off it, she wiped her lips as she swallowed as much as she could. Taking a deep breath to regain her regular breathing, she climbed up the bed again and held Taranza down. 

"Now that you are mine,,, and I am yours,,, this bed will also belong to me, understood?~"   
Exhausted from the climax, he could only shake his head and pant out an agreement as she laid next to him. She then leaned in close and kissed him, hugging him close to her sweaty, nude body.   
"Good night my love~... Tomorrow, we will be having fun with my bust~" she noted, pushing it up. "There are so many things I need to do to you with it.~" Their exhausted eyes stared into each other's again, wishing they wouldn't have to close. Taranza always found hers particularly beautiful, often silently admiring their colors when they conversed. A tired tear filled his eye, as he realized he now never had to refrain from getting lost in them ever again. 

"Sectonia?" He asked.

"Yes, my darling?"

"...I love you. This wasn't really how I... expected it to happen, but I... genuinely do love you. Thank you for... for loving me back." 

Sectonia stared at him in silence. She then planted a long kiss on his forehead. "...Just for saying that, you get to do whatever you want to me tomorrow~... But I love you too, Taranza... Thank you for giving my life meaning." She sighed, a genuine smile spawning on her face. They then kissed each other good night, ready to now face tomorrow together.


	4. A little bit of gentle femdom

Sectonia let out a warm giggle as she stroked him. God it was so much fun to toy with him. Taranza shuddered, mewling at how her delicate touch made its way up and down his admittedly impressive girth with a gentle tempo. She could tell by how wet his tip had gotten that he had to be close. She, of course, wouldn't let him finish until she got what she wanted. As his breathing intensified, Sectonia suddenly ceased caressing his cock, putting her index finger on top of the sensitive tip. 

"Ah, ah, ah~... Not yet~" She teased, reveling in how she felt him shake in her embrace. Taranza grit his teeth, clenching his hands to prevent himself from going over the edge that she was denying him.  
"Beg~" She said, tightning her grip on him ever so slightly. 

"P-please...!" He panted. Sectonia giggled as she leaned forward, pressing her voluptuous chest against his back. She had him right where she wanted him. 

"...Please what?~" She asked, right next to his ear, slowly starting to stroke his length again. "Tell me~"

"Please... let me f-finish... Mistress...!" He begged of her.  
Satisfied in how she had conquered him, she straightened up her back, to then shove his head between her bust, (she knew he loved that) whilst she jerked him off again. It didn't take many seconds for Taranza to finally reach his peak and finish. Ropes upon ropes shot out of him, coating her dainty hand with his warm, sticky load. Letting out a satisfied sigh, she brought her hand to her mouth and stuck two fingers in it, lapping up her salty, tasty treat. Freeing him from her chest, she leaned down and kissed his neck, then whispered into his ear. 

"Good boy~~"


	5. Hearty confessions

The last thing Taranza was was tired. Despite having been awake for around 14 hours, the silver haired servant was busy at work, inspecting the royal halls for any possibly sloppy cleaning work. So far, so good. It seemed as if the janitors had taken his critique to heart. As he moved further along, bathed in the pale moonlight that shone through the stained glass, a foreign movement at the end of the hallway caught his attention. Immediately spotting a curious silhouette, he called out to it.

"Halt! Who goes there?"  
The shadow stopped in its sinister tracks, straightening up before turning towards him, moving themselves forward.

"...At ease, Taranza, it is merely me."  
Stepping into the light, the figure revealed itself to be his Queen and long time friend, Sectonia the Fourth. Instantly regretting his aggressive tone, his shoulders dropped as his eyes flew open.

"A-ah, your Majesty! M-my deepest apologies, I uh... did not recognize you. It... was not my intention to... paint y-you as an intruder."  
Sectonia stepped towards him, the sound of her heels echoing through the otherwise silent halls. Her previous unrecognizable form had been due to her usual, Royal attire being discarded for the sake of her beautifully blue nightgown, a much more comfortable choice for sleeping. Taranza's pulse beat faster. She was beautiful.

"The fault is mine, dear friend. I shouldn't be tip-toeing around at this time of night... Alas, I was thirsty and did not wish to bother you with the burden."

Taranza was briefly confused. 

"...Is the sink in your quarters out of order? There should be plenty of water there to alliviate your thirst."

She scoffed quickly, then looked out the window with a smirk. Her hand was on her hip. 

"Well, admittedly... I had a desire for something a bit finer than water. But... now is hardly the hour for that." She sighed, a forlorn expression now adorning her visage. Taranza was starting to grow worried for her. What sort of dillema could she be dealing with that was driving her to drink wine at this hour? 

"...Is there something troubling you, your Majesty?" He inquired boldly. Perhaps he was overstepping his boundaries. Nevertheless, his concern for her was too great to withhold. She sighed, quickly meeting his gaze before looking away again. She was apprehensive. Perhaps even a bit embarassed. Though she was clearly struggling with it, she eventually broke the silence. 

"...May I ask you to talk with me, actually? I've had something on my mind for a while."

Taranza nodded. "Of course. Always." He added. With a nod, Sectonia turned around and gestured him to follow her lead. Going up the stairs, they turned towards her dorm. Perhaps the tension and his rising anxiety was getting to him, but there were times where Taranza briefly thought she was... deliberately swinging her hips more than usual. No, he convinced himself, he was imagining things. He had to put those feelings aside, she was in need of a reliable friend. Eventually they reached her room, the exquisite Royal quarters for the reigning monarch. Entering through the thick, mahogony door, Sectonia awaited his entrance, then quietly closed and locked it. His heart skipped a beat. Whatever it was, it was clear that Sectonia intended for this to be a very private conversation. Taking in a deep breath, she turned to him and approached. 

"Taranza..." She sighed. "...Forgive me, but I must ask a favor of you to preface this." He nodded, prepared to stand by his code. As her right-hand man, it was second nature for him to follow her commands. Following his accept, she continued.

"I wish for you to cast aside your responsibility as my royal retainer for this moment. For now, may I ask you to please only consider me as your dear friend? ...You do still consider us friends, right?"

That was admittedly a tougher one for Taranza. When he became her advisor almost 10 years ago, he swore an oath to always stand by her side as her protector, enforcer, servant and retainer. Now it was clear that she needed her friend. His strict sense of duty would be difficult to shake off, but a guilty part of him had always been missing their days of closer friendship. Struggling to look her in the eyes, he agreed to her terms.   
"I... I will try." 

"Thank you. I don't want you to feel obligated to doing this." The way she was looking at him had changed, and it was making his cheeks feel very warm. He didn't want to admit why. Clearing his throat, he asked her;

"What... is on your mind then... Sectonia?" She tensed up, which surprised him. He had never seen her do that before.

"I've... attempted to sort out some feelings for the last week or so. To no avail, however." A wave of realisation hit him. This made sense to him. Only a week prior, the Queen had been the target of an unsuccesful attempt on her life, one he had barely prevented. Ever since, his increased tension had prompted him to put his sleepless nights to good use by surveiling the dark hallways for any missed holes in their defenses. 

"Ah... well, noone can blame you for that after... what happened then. I'm... just glad you're unharmed."

She smiled. "Only thanks to you. I had barely seen the assassins before you rushed over and put them into the ground. Thanks to you, my heart's still beating."

His cheeks grew even more red. He was not used to being praised like this. Of course, she always noted when he finished a job well done, but knowing this was personal made him... flustered. Hopefully the unlit room made it difficult for her to see. 

"I-I did what I had to, of course... I couldn't let them do any harm to you." His stuttering was noticable. He was screwing it up. His nervosity was going to be a serious detriment to this conversation, jeopardizing her need for a heartfelt conversation, he thought. 

"Well, I am certainly thankful for it... and always will be. But... there was also... something else about it."

It was only now that he realised how softspoken she was currently, compared to her usual, determined demeanor. How the moonlight made her face sparkle and shine with unparalleled beauty. How fast his heart was beating. How well her gown sat on her cur-  
"I-Is it something i d-did? I-I'm s-sorry if my actions caused you distress in some way." Taranza interrupted himself, his gaze bolted to the floor. The implications of their current scenario had just him like a sack of bricks, and his mind was now racing. He had no time to set his embarassment straight however, as she continued.

"Well, yes, there was one particular part... when you finished dealing with those intruders and turned to me... you asked me if I was unharmed."

He swallowed a lump. The third one this night. "I-I did, yes... did i say something wrong?" Her eyes grew softer still. More vulnerable.

"When you looked at me..." she started. "Your eyes were filled with such concern and genuine care for me, I... frankly, I was overwhelmed." She started walking towards him, fidgeting with her hands with a tint of nervousness. 

"To feel truly cherished... as a person... is... a privilage I never expected to have as a Queen... I was raised to accept that the only sense of acknowledgement I would recieve would stem from ingrained respect, emotionless duty, or... fear of my status. Of my power." She stopped, now standing in front of him. Her taller, wider physique towered over him, making him more nervous than he had ever been. Quietly, she reached out for his hand and gently took a hold of it, making him gasp. Staring into his wide eyes, she continued. 

"...But when you came to my rescue and you looked at me with those caring eyes... Taranza, my heart... bloomed. It made me realise that I had been feeling something for a while now. "

Despite the two of them being so anxious, their gazes were unbreakably intertwined with each other, staring into the deepest regions of each other's souls. The hand she was not holding had somehow made its way onto her waist. She sighed, mentally pushing herself to finish her confession. 

"Taranza... I hope with all that I am that you feel the same for me when I say... that I've become completely smitten with you. I care for you deeply, my... my love. May we... embrace?"

Taranza was quivering. "Sectonia, I... how could I..." Tears were starting to form around his eyes. Of course he loved her too. He had loved her with all his heart for so long, ever since they were but kids. But he was her retainer, born a commoner even. And she was the Queen, the ruling regent of the entire Kingdom. And he would rather die than see her status, her _legacy_ tarnished. The tears were now rolling down his cheeks. "H-how could I ever be... good enough?"

But Sectonia wouldn't have any of it.

"Don't say that! You're... You're more than enough. You're perfect. Beautifully so. And I want... I _want_ **you**. I..." she took a deep breath, loosening her grip on his hand. She hoped she hadn't been crushing it.   
"I'm sorry, I lost myself there. It's not like me to lose my head li-!"

Her apology was interrupted by his lips colliding with hers, dragging her head down in to a passionate kiss that didn't last long enough. When they pulled apart, they looked at each other again with renewed interest. Renewed purpose. Their once calm eyes now burned with such rising desire that would soon utterly consume them. Their bodies crashed together again, this time with a total lack of restraint. They were done holding back from each other, after so many years of repressed emotions. 

His hands threw themselves around her waist, to which the taller woman guided them further south onto her curvy hips. As if by instinct, he squeezed her butt with a rough grip, making her moan into his mouth while they made out. In response, her own hands travelled down and dug into his shirt, feeling the sides of her soon-to be lover. Pushing herself more onto him, she psuedo-guided him to the living room couch they had been standing close to, causing her to land on his lap as he crashed down on it. They broke apart again, their breathing being heavy and fast. Her wings had spread themselves, the moonlight shining through the small and intricate nullspaces in them, giving her the appearance of a true goddess. A goddess with her tongue out and one shoulder exposed. 

"This... needs to go." she said, placing her finger on his vest. Obeying her order, he undressed himself until only his increasingly tighter pair of boxers remained.  
"Well now..." She giggled. "I suppose I should even things out to make it fair~..." Elegantly, she took hold of the part of the dress still hanging on the other shoulder and slowly started to pull it more and more down, exposing more and more of her cleavage until, finally, she had freed her voluptuous bust completely, proudly exposing them to the love of her life. "Much better~" she added. Briefly awestruck by the sheer size and majesty of her naked breasts, Taranza had scarce time to prepare himself for her gently pushing his head into them.

She continued asserting herself by starting to grind against the very noticeable tent that had pitched itself in his pants. He moaned, much to her delight, causing her to shudder. His hands now started to tug at the fabric of underwear they had discovered, eventually starting to drag them down her thighs. Her excitement reached a fever pitch, this was what she had been fantasizing about all of last week. For him to just wrap his arms around her and take her, right there and there. This excitement lead to impatience, making her grab his own boxers and pulling them down.

Marveling at the sight of his exposed member, she leaned down and put her head on his shoulder, whispering into his ear.

"Lift me up,,, and push me down on that~... Take me~" she moaned out, now grinding her exposed sex against his hardness. "Make me yours~" 

With another deep sigh into her own ear, Taranza groped her hips again, then slowly raised her up. Aligning himself with her entrance, he then carefully pushed her down on it. She quivered as she felt the tip make contact with her folds, then moaned when she felt it make Its way inside her, filling her out. Further and further down she went, pushing his cock deeper inside. She then stopped, slowly raising herself from it, then repeated the process. Taranza stiffened, initially overwhelmed by how warm and tight she was. But after a few bounces, it started to feel really good. So much so that he started to thrust back when she came down, drawing out a very satisfied expression from her. He cursed under his breath, much to her surprise. He wasn't usually the type to swear. 

She started picking up speed, getting more aggressive with her bounces and giving Taranza a nice show of her bouncing bust. Their increasingly louder moans were now accompanied by the sound of their sweaty skin colliding again and again, their bodies now fully indulging in being one. Sectonia could feel her peak steadily approaching with each bounce, making her speed up even further still. She wanted it to fill her up, she wanted all of it in her. Through her messy, sweaty and unruly hair, she met his eyes one last time and gave him the most lustful, loving look she could muster, just for him. Gritting his teeth, he started to thrust more intensely as well. Fucking her with a new, rough vigor, it didn't take long before Taranza was closing in on his own climax. She mewled, her heavy breathing accompanying her being pushed further and further and further and further towards the edge, until, finally, a tidal wave of bliss exploded in her, causing her to tense up and collapse onto his smaller physique.

But Taranza was not finished. Surprising her by taking one of her boobs in his mouth, he kept thrusting deeper and deeper inside her, until he too went over the edge, pumping her sex with loads upon loads of warm, sticky cum. With one last thrust, he cemented himself deep inside her as the nut he busted in her began to leak out of her. Finally, he pulled out completely, letting the sticky load flow out and drip down her thighs. They caught their breaths. When she opened her eyes again, she saw her lover beneath her, staring intensely into them. For a brief moment, they did nothing but stare, both enchanted by the others beauty. They then met in the middle, sharing a conclusive kiss on the now very dirty sofa.  
"I... I love you..." He said.   
"I love you too!" She responded, kissing his lips and cheeks over and over again. They then nuzzled their noses together, smiling at the feelings they found tonight.  
"We should probably... get off the sofa though." He noted, looking at a sofa pillow that had fallen to the floor.   
"Mmm... you're right... We should lay in my bed~" Her hands were suddenly, and very eagerly, making its way down again. "I should clean you~ You deserve to be the one that's served tonight~"   
Taranza, admittedly feeling aroused again, exhaled. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
